It is known to cover at least a portion of a person's face when certain substances are being applied to a person's scalp, such as when the person's hair and/or scalp is/are being treated and/or washed and rinsed.
A purpose of doing so is to protect a person's eyes, nose, and/or mouth from liquid or substances which may be carried by a liquid.